Chance
by Ms.Freestyle
Summary: The entire Great Hall watched in awe as Snape knelt before Harry and presented to him his Valentine gift. “For you, Mr. Potter.” One-shot Slash


_Chance_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Summary**: The entire Great Hall watched in awe as Snape knelt before Harry and presented to him his Valentine gift. "For you, Mr. Potter." One-shot Slash

**Disclaimer:** The characters within these fanfiction stories are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others. No profit is being made. The sole purpose of this fiction is to entertain you. If it does not, you have no obligations to stick around and read it

**Warnings**: slash, one-shot, mild profanity. Do not proceed if you find this offensive. Oh, and this has not been edited/ beta-ed.

It was that time of the year again; the dreadful 14th of February. It was barely seven thirty in the morning, half the staff members weren't even in their right mind, and the entire Great Hall was bustling with students eagerly exchanging sweets and sweeter poems. At the Hufflepuff tables, the House was busy cutting up paper hearts and flowers. The Ravenclaws were transfiguring everyday objects into bright pink and deep red candy hearts. The Gryffindors were serenading their muse over a bowl of pink porridge. And as for the Slytherins… well, half the House weren't even present.

Above, the owls were swooping in, delivering early morning packages. The owls felt it was their duty to see that their packages were received, and while everyone was distracted, what better way than to drop it onto their heads. "Bloody bird!" One person cried from the Hufflepuff table.

The Hall was and all its occupants were being downed in love. And Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like a clear night sky. "Love," he purred while he plopped a lemon drop into his mouth.

But as expected, there was always one exception. Severus Snape, on the contrary, seemed bitter yes, but even more so nervous. He was fiddling with his thumbs then started ripping the table napkins asunder. His eyes seemed to be searching unceasingly and he was drinking in large gulps. He was already downing his third serving of water. Dumbledore sipped his drink while scrutinizing Snape. He wanted to ask what was tickling his dragons, but before the opportunity could arise, Snape pushed his chair away from the table, knocking two goblets over, one over Professor Trelawney, and stood up. Professor Flitwick adjusted his specs and pursed his lips as he noted that Snape's left hand was shaking like mad as if hit by a curse, and in his right, he was holding onto a long, thin black box which was tied together with a single, red ribbon. Once the Hall supposed Snape was about to present a _Valentine_ gift, all went silent.

The few Slytherins in the room eyed their head of house suspiciously. What was that man up to?

The Ravenclaws believed the stunt to be a prank.

"Is he going to give that to a student?"

"Well, he isn't going to give it to Dumbledore."

Snape gingerly descended the marble stairs and once at level ground with the students, he inhaled deeply, summing up all his courage, a dash of pride, and turned on his heels towards the Gryffindor table. He had already made a scene, might as well continue. However, as soon as he spotted wild black strands of hair over cluttering heads, he was about to transfigure himself into a used piece of gum. Then hopefully someone would step on him and drag him out of the hall and away from further humiliation.

Determination, somehow, wiggled its way through though. He had already thought about this… a lot. He was not about to back down because some measly blokes were giving him funny looks.

Much to Harry's fright, Snape stopped right in front of him. Students at the other ends of the Hall stood up and peered over. History was about to be made.

Harry looked awestruck at Snape and opened his mouth to speak when Snape failed to do anything but stare. Harry wanted to ask if the gift was meant for Hermione, who was sitting behind him, but then Snape knelt down before the young man. "Hermione?" Harry asked, "Um…"

The boy's head was thick. Snape tried his best not to show his frustrations or retort with derision. Very silkily, he said, "For you, Mr. Potter." Though Snape tried to hand Harry the gift as smoothly as possible, his hand was quivering and everyone within ten feet or so could hear the concealed object bouncing against the walls of the box. "Please, accept my gift." _Or I am doomed to suffer humiliation for as long as I am here._

Hesitantly, Harry reached out and accepted the gift from Snape's shaking hands, allowing a brief brush. Snape shivered as he felt a subtle spark where his skin came in contact with Harry's. Very quickly then, Harry's arms retracted and he cradled the present on his lap. Snape waited patiently, and once Harry understood that Snape wanted him to open it, he said, "Oh, right!" Harry's hands stumbled over the other as he undid the ribbons and opened the boy. Harry's mouth dropped a good inch and Snape's smirk lifted one. Harry drew from the box one beautiful, ruby red rose. Harry's eyes were fixed on the soft petals, the vibrant green of the thorn less stem, and the full leaves. He then looked at Snape and it seemed like Harry wanted to thank him, but the shock from the whole event had rendered him speechless. Snape was very pleased with himself. In fact, he felt so good that he had no difficulty rising to his full height, turning proudly, and striding back to the staff table.

Snape was never good with romantic gestures, as there just wasn't time, so his skills were rudimentary at best. But, Harry didn't reject his gift, so he must've done something right. Now he could ignore stares and whispers all around him because Harry Potter accepted his Valentine Day gift.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Hours later, Snape contemplated if presenting his gift in the Great Hall was his stupidest idea yet. It was coming to the half way point of the class with the Slytherins and Gryffindors, and everyone seemed to be waiting on Snape to make further moves on their Golden Boy. It was like they expected him to woo Harry in front of them. For him to accost the boy, yank him from his seat, dip him, and recite the words of a great poet before kissing him soundlessly. _Ridiculous_. Snape thought. _Blithering idiots. _

Nevertheless, his every move was being watched and probably overly read. Whether because his students thought it was romantic of him or just stupid of him, everyone assured him that his love life was much more interesting than Potions. Under such attentive stares, Snape felt it would be careless of him to send a glance in Harry's direction.

As they were persistent in watching him, Snape was relentless trying to go about this by using another tactic. Snape evaded the majority of his students' eyes by slipping towards the back of the classroom. Those standing at their desks were trying their best to furtively look back, but it would hardly do with Snape. "Thirty minutes," Snape called out.

It seemed then that the students were mutually conspiring. Every now and then, he would catch whispered words such as _detention_, _Harry_, _screw up,_ _explosion, _and _chance. _ "Quiet," said in a drawl.

Finally, Snape planned on sparing a brief glance in Harry's direction. His eyes lingered longer than they should've when they spotted an upturned lip… much like a smirk. Snape followed the glance and it lead to… Malfoy. _Malfoy?!_ Oh, this was serious. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor in cahoots. Snape, folding his hands behind his back, moved forwards towards Harry's table. At this point, he didn't care if all the Gryffindors mocked him. So long as he made it through this day consciously, everything would be alright.

Snape had intended to just peer into Harry's group's cauldron. Just a slight glimpse into their potion and then a deeper one at Harry. But then Snape noticed something red on Harry's lap, and it both intrigued Snape and astounded him to know that Harry was carrying around his rose. Did the Gryffindor make it a habit to carry presents as a sort of trophy? Or was it his way of encouraging Snape? Of course, the man could be over thinking it. Harry mightn't have had time to take it back to the dorms… or maybe he didn't want to.

Trying to make his moves as casual as possible, Snape peered over into the cauldron and then nodded. At least they were accomplishing something. When Snape looked up, he was not prepared for the brilliant eyes that met his. Harry pink, thin lips smiled, then tried holding it back, but all it did was make him look awkward. Nevertheless, Snape failed to collect himself before he found himself displaying what he called a smile in return. And to make matters worse, Harry had to go and blush. Snape felt his stomach do something like a flip and Snape's smile thus turned into a devious grin. Harry had to be bating him. Well, there was no harm in trying his luck. Maybe the boy did feel something towards him.

Minutes passed by before Snape realised he had forgotten all about class and was being entertained with the way Harry would fidget beneath his gaze. The young man was constantly rearranging his seated position. His fingers fiddled and twirled the quill. It was a shame he had to resume his position as professor. "Back to work, Mr. Potter," Snape said coolly.

As Snape returned to his desk, he dared not glance at the expressions he was receiving. Snape then wondered if he could take things further with young Mr. Potter. He probably had better luck raising Voldemort from the dead than swooning Harry's love, but he couldn't miss what he never had.

Suddenly, something in Snape's office exploded. The students froze. A series of explosion followed shortly after and small pierces of parchment blew out of Snape's office. The man continued to sit at his desk, completely unfazed. "What was that?!" asked one of the Gryffindors.

Snape then grinned most guiltily. "Howlers."

Harry gaped, as did the rest of the students. This left Snape feeling slightly satisfied. _Yes, Mr. Potter, I come to you bearing a rose and in turn, half my office gets blown up. _He felt like issuing someone a detention, but he had other plans for the coming evening.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Snape glanced at the old, bronze clock hanging above the entry doors. A quarter 'til 11. He sneered as his eyes fell back onto the tedious piles of seventh year essays and homework. Behind him, he could hear the House Elves sweeping glass, shuffling papers, and whispering to each other as they attempted to organize his office. Snape was disinclined to let the little, big eared creatures assist him, but they insisted since it was Valentines Day and Snape should've had better things to attend to. Snape disappointed everyone by settling with grading instead.

In actuality, Snape wanted to approach Harry before he ran off and ask him to accompany him on a moon-light stroll by the lake. _Let's be more realistic here, Severus._ Snape fancied himself brave. But often his ego divided his courage into two exclusive categories. Valiance and stupidity. No matter how bold it seemed to be able to lure the Gryffindor in intimately, it was still a matter of stupidity.

And with that, Snape threw his quill across his classroom in frustration. At this point, not even Harry was ignorant enough to have not realised Snape's affections towards him. All Snape wanted was a response. Anything was better than silence.

While running his hand through his hair, he inhaled deeply. A vain attempt to calm himself. He then dropped his head to read who was next in line. Harry's hastily written homework sat at the top of the pile. Coincidentally, his answers were the same as Neville's… verbatim. He put the papers beside each other then saw that Ron's, Deans, and Seamus all had the same answers as Harry's and Neville's. Snape wondered which poor fools copied whom. He considered marking them off for poor effort, but instead settled on reading Harry's assignment. Though Snape gathered they would be the only words he'd hear from the young man, they were poorly written, incomprehensible, and had almost nothing to do with the assignment. He marked the five papers accordingly then set then aside.

Snape leaned back against his chair. He had quite enough of grading. He felt restless, like he needed to be somewhere… with someone. A rash idea or two popped into his head. Why wasn't he trying to persuade Harry? Worse case scenario, he gets rejected. Hmm, that did sound a little harsh. But at least he would've tried. And who knew, maybe Harry preferred being pursued.

Within the next minute, the Potions Master fled from the classroom and was hurrying up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. He past many couples and blatantly ignored those who were up against the walls, snogging heavily. If he stopped to reprimand one, he'd feel obligated to get the five other couples he saw. For the night, Snape wished to engage himself in only one task. Even if he had to do this in front of the entire Gryffindor house, he was set on getting an answer.

Upon reaching The Fat Lady, she looked over her fan with an inquisitive eye before she said, "Password?"

"Jabber rock."

The Fat Lady giggled as her portrait swung open, and Snape was positive he heard her say, "Go get him."

Perfect, even the portraits knew of the earlier events.

Worse, almost every Gryffindor couple was congregated in the Common Room. _Hex me_. Thought Snape.

They were all watching him as they dug into their treats, held onto each other, or sipped their "pumpkin" juice. It was like they had anticipated this. They exchanged grins and Snape could've sworn he saw two blokes collecting galleons. The room wasn't quiet, but all eyes were on him. Snape truly felt like a snake in a lion's den.

Snape circled the room. His eyes only came to rest when he spotted disorderly hair peaking out from above the crimson couch. Snape moved around the couch, and it wasn't until then that Harry looked away from the rose and was startled. Apparently there was one Gryffindor that didn't foresee this.

Harry blushed a fierce red then jumped up as if the couch had stung him. He had been caught off guard and was once again rendered speechless. Snape moved past his gapping red headed friend and then asked as softly as he could, as to not be overheard, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Potter, if you would accompany me on a moonlight stroll."

It took several seconds of processing before Harry's mind acknowledged that his Potions professor had just asked him to walk with him… under the moonlight. It was so romantically cliché that Harry got the chills.

But that was the only reaction Snape gathered. Harry did not respond with a 'yes' or a 'no'. Snape then resorted to extending his right hand, knowing well that if Harry did not wish to accompany him, he would just make his rejection shamefully obvious to the entire Common Room.

Harry's eyes fell onto his hand, and he seemed to be calculating… weighing, and Snape wondered why did this have to be the night Harry decided to use that dusty, squishy mush in his head. As a result, Snape's hand hovered above Harry's for longer than he felt comfortable. A minute passed before Snape understood that Harry would not take it. His hand dropped. One girl covered her mouth in disbelief. "I will take up no more of your time." Snape half smiled in a sad attempt to hide his discontent. He hurried out before he could further humiliate himself.

Once the cold air swathed around his face, he couldn't fathom what made him do something so rash. Well, he knew why he wanted to do it. It was for Harry. He wanted Harry for just one night. And it was for something completely innocent. All he wanted was to walk with him. Have the young man just to himself for an hour or two. They didn't have to kiss. Snape craved his company.

Snape turned the corner and waited at the edge of the staircase for a certain stairway to situate itself. He planned on hiding out the rest of the night in his dungeons, and tomorrow… well hopefully Filch and McGonagall had plenty of opening because he was going to be assigning detentions like made for every student who ridiculed him.

The staircase came and right before he got the chance to move forwards, the portrait swung open, and a Harry shouted, "Wait!"

He climbed out and hurried to Snape's side. He was no longer wearing his school robes, but was dressed in more casual attire. "I'd like to join you for a stroll, professor, if it isn't too late."

Snape was momentarily stunned, but delighted nonetheless. "It's Severus," he said softly, "Please, follow me, Mr. Potter." He led Harry down and out of the castle, past snogging couples who froze once they realised who Snape was with, and onto the grass. Once by the lake, they were well hidden by the many trees and shrubs, and Snape felt this need in his hand to reach out and take Harry's. _Careful now. Don't want to scare him so quickly._

Though his determination was mounting.

"It's really nice out here," Harry commented as Snape walked closely beside him.

For a response, Snape felt a nod would suffice. He didn't trust his voice.

"Are you sure I won't get in trouble? I mean… I'm…we're not allowed to be out of bounds."

"You are with an ex-Death Eater and an accomplished wizard. I hardly think we are at risk… though if things go further, do not count on them to be negligent."

There was an impish smile extending from cheek to cheek. The boy didn't say 'come off it' or laugh nervously. Maybe he wasn't entirely opposed to intimacy. Slowly, Snape reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Harry's, whose hand flinched away as if burned. _Right, well…,_ Snape about to reproach himself for his hastiness before he saw Harry's fingers stretching as if they were searching. A sudden strong impulse directed Snape from there. He took Harry's hand in his and intertwined their fingers before Harry could wrench his hand free. A little while after, Harry's fingers folded against Snape's and the man exhaled slowly.

They carried on in silence until they reached the Black Lake's shores, and then Snape allowed Harry's hand to slip out of his as the young man continued until the tip of his shoes brushed the water's edge. "The moon's reflection makes the lake look silver. It's really beautiful…."

Snape's eyes were caressing something far more beautiful. Harry looked over his shoulder and observed as was Snape bluntly eyeing him up.

Harry immediately resumed gazing at the lake, though Snape suspected Harry's mind was rummaging for answers. They stood in mutual silence for a few moments, Harry looking out over the lake and Snape admiring Harry. After a while, Snape spoke, "Have I made you uncomfortable?"

The boy turned and looked up at Snape. "No, not at all! I'm just not used to this sort of attention." How this boy was able to maintain a constant blush and shivering lips mystified Snape.

Snape unfolded his bat like robes and Harry looked at him in first alarm then bewilderment. "Sir?"

"Come hither before you freeze," Snape was not offering an alternative choice.

Harry moved more quickly than Snape anticipated then latched onto the front of Snape's robes. He was very warm, and Harry found he could do little more than moan as the warmth Snape emitted wrapped around him. One of Snape's arms then came around his shoulder and the other lowed around his waist. They were intimately close, and Harry was having a hard time swallowing; afraid that it would somehow disturb Snape. Through the robes, Harry could hear Snape's heart racing, and it made Harry's speed up even more so. "Do you like me, Pro - Severus?"

Snape huffed. "Would I be holding you like this otherwise?"

If Snape had seen it, he would've concluded that Harry's smile was wicked. "Do you fancy me?"

Snape nudged Harry's face upwards, so he could study the boy. He seemed genuinely interested, but confirming Harry's question would only be gambling with his heart. Snape hadn't the chance to reason before his mouth answered, "Yes. Very much so." Harry seemed to be waiting for more… urging the man to speak with his heart. It was Valentine Night, after all. Thus, Snape went on. "Did I not prove it by risking humiliation to get you to notice me?"

Harry was chuckling. "Yes, the display in the Common Room was brave… but the scene in the Great Hall was pure Gryffindor."

Snape cocked his eyebrow and his Harry's smiled. He then attempted to hide it by burrowing his face into the crook of Snape's neck. What Snape felt was Harry's nose, pressing against more sensitive areas and his head obligingly roll to the opposite side. "Harry…."

"Do you _really_ want me, Severus?"

Snape was so sure Harry could _feel_ him swallowing with thirst. "More so than what is perceived as appropriate between a teacher and a student."

"There's nothing appropriate about this either," Harry countered as he ran his hand along Snape's side. The man shuddered.

"Careful, Harry, or you cannot hold me accountable for what happens next."

"But I can ensure it will happen, right?"

Snape turned Harry's chin upwards again. The man's eyes were darker then the shaded regions of the lake and deeper than the very center. Snape was slightly worried about where Harry planned on taking their tryst. While contemplating Harry's words and gestures carefully, his hand slid down the side of Harry's face. "Where exactly, Harry, do you wish to take this?"

In turn, Harry's hand folded over Snape's and guided it down his neck. Snape's eyes followed. "You are bold, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, but I may never be offered this chance again. I want to make sure I do it right."

"When you say 'chance', what are you referring to?"

"This." Harry licked his lips, "Being here like this with you."

Snape's heart pounded thunderously in his chest.

"I understood that when you brought me this far away from the castle… you intended for something more."

"No. Not at first."

"But certainly now, no?"

"Yes."

Harry pressed on with a smirk, "So where exactly, Severus, do you wish to take this?"

"As far as you will let me." Snape inclined his head downwards and just when his lips were a breath away from Harry's, the boy shyly looked down and Snape's lips settled on his forehead. The man lifted Harry's head to meet his eyes and tried again. Harry evaded by turning away. Snape kissed Harry cheek. Clearly frustrated, Snape assured Harry, "I will hurt you if you continue to play with me."

Harry felt his stomach do something much like a summersault, only with weights. He felt heavier and his knees couldn't have chosen a worse time to waver. He braced himself against Snape's sturdier body as the man closed in on him.

Tentatively, Snape's lips touched Harry's, holding steadfast as they both sharply inhaled then allowed their breath to mingle between slightly parted lips. Snape pulled away, unsure if further intimacy was craved on Harry's part. Immediately, he felt his body shuttering and pushing him with the utmost urgency. He felt his mouth go dry as he looked upon Harry's accessible lips. Their initial kiss had been too short.

Simultaneously, Harry felt himself moaning as Snape's lips claimed his again. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and held on as Snape's kisses became more frantic with need. He then felt Snape pressing him down and Harry whimpered once he understood what Snape was trying to do. Harry allowed Snape to guide him to the ground, then onto his back, never once breaking their kiss.

Snape's hand rushed down Harry's side and guided Harry's leg around his waist. He pressed himself onto Harry while kissing down his neck, relishing in the unbelievable sounds Harry uttered. "Yes, Severus, yes…."

While exposing Harry's skin, Snape felt he had reached the point of no return. He wanted very much to take things further, possibly be _inside_ Harry before the night was over. However, he was not sure if he was emotionally ready for what came with copulating.

Harry's voice bled into his thoughts. "Don't stop… don't stop." Harry murmured and whimpered, clung to him and pulled him even closer.

Snape fisted Harry's robes, bring the young man in closer, kissing him fiercely before tersely ripping himself away from the young man. Harry looked up at him nonplus while trying to steady his breathing. Apparently even he understood that the situation was gradually getting the better of them. Snape prayed that with a little air he could compose himself and not exasperate his lust.

Although, he did have quite a potent erection straining between his legs.

Snape got off of Harry and leaned back against a tree. For a while, all that could be heard was deep breathing. Until a very throaty voice uttered, "Blimey, Severus." Harry frowned as he rolled his head to the side to look at Snape.

"Harry, it is too soon to engage in such licentious activities with me."

Harry groaned in protest and looked down at the bulge in his pants.

"We need to get you back to your dormitory."

Harry sat up hastily and then narrowed his eyes at Snape. Something was nettling the boy and Snape took pride in knowing it was the absence of his touch and not him per se. Harry then sighed and asked, "Right now? How about in a bit?"

"Careful or your friends will think you've become quite taken with your nasty potions professor."

Harry grinned then looked down at the grass he was twirling with his fingers. "Taken? As if that'd ever happen." Harry looked up just as Snape snapped a stick he was gripping.

Grinning rather deviously, Harry crawled over to Snape and settled between his legs. "What are the chances of someone like me falling for someone like you?" Snape parted his lips to retort, but Harry found himself brushing his lips painfully soft against his professor's. "Kiss me again, _sir_." Harry purred.

And Snape did. Rather hungrily.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Nearly an hour later, they reached the Fat Lady, who was leaning against the frame in deep slumber, as the rest of the school should've been.

Harry turned towards Snape and smiled. "I had a great time. Thank you… for, eh, everything."

"Your welcome," Snape touched Harry's cheek gently.

"Happy Valentines Day," said Harry as he turned towards the portrait. "And g'night."

Before Harry got too far, Snape reached out and pulled the boy back in. He kissed him deeply, trying his best not to let himself get carried away. "I fancy you, Harry, and I have for too long now. What I had actually planned to do out there by the lake was to ask you if you would allow me to court you."

Harry nodded while trying his best not to smile stupidly. "I'll give it some thought and I'll give you my answer."

Snape kissed him softly, "I'll be waiting."

Harry then disappeared behind the portrait and Snape wondered how quickly the news would spread. He turned and hurried down the stairs, feeling very much like he had left someone behind. Hopefully Harry would be inclined to being a relationship with him. If not, well at least Snape had been given a chance.

A/N: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story. There is no explicit version hiding somewhere on the web if you're curious. Just this one. Thank you for reading.


End file.
